CÓMO EMPEZÓ TODO
by Ada Gamez
Summary: Escribo en español, estoy haciendo una recopilación para mí, de manera privada de Todo Remington Steele y voy uniendo episodios de la serie con mis escritos. Este de hoy es lo que ocurrió cuando le surge a Laura la idea de crear un jefe ficticio. Espero que haya lectores interesados en leer en españo, sobre RS o traducirlo.


**CÓMO EMPEZÓ TODO.**

**Laura sabía que era arriesgado. Eso ya lo había conversado con Berenice y con Murphy desde el primer día en que -luego de eliminar su propio nombre de la oficina rentada en un lugar céntrico de Los Ángeles, porque nadie acudía con ningún caso interesante para investigar tras su salida de Havenhurst Investigation-, resolvió que tenía que ser el despegue de sus actividades y que ese despegue, debía ser en grande. **

**No se había preparado tres años para ser investigadora por simple gusto. Lo hizo porque tenía talento e iba a demostrarlo. Pronto el alquiler sería un problema, especialmente si no entraban clientes a la agencia. Nadie la tomaba en serio. Después de consumir un frugal almuerzo compuesto por comida chatarra, ya que su bolsillo no daba para festines más adecuados, se quedó pensando… acarició con nostalgia aquella vieja máquina de escribir que alguna vez había sido de Frederick Holt, su padre, y recorrió las letras plateadas donde se leía "Remington". Pensó y pensó…dio vueltas dos o tres veces al asunto, a la falta de éxito en la tarea detectivesca y a la deficiencia monetaria que arrojaría a la calle misma sus sueños si no se le ocurría pronto algo…**

**Piensa, Laura, piensa. Se alentó. Y de pronto como iluminada por un pensamiento genial sonrió: ¿Qué es sino una especie de charada lo que hace falta para que esto funcione? ¡Lo tengo! A esta oficina dirigida por mí, la comandará un hombre. A ver… a ver…¿qué es lo que hasta las propias mujeres vienen a buscar aquí? Un hombre. La mentalidad machista de comienzo de los ochenta requería pensar como hombre y un hombre al frente. Un hombre con un nombre contundente. Si se lo planteaba a Alan Grieven se reiría de ella en su propia cara. Alan era Alan, un pedante pagado de sí mismo. Donald o Carl, sus otros compañeros, eran brillantes pero jamás aceptarían que la jefa fuera ella. Ni siquiera Murphy que la seguía en todo, querría estar al frente para ser ella la que se ganara los laureles. Era mucho más lógico hacer algo como…**

**Porque algo así le permitiría…hummm…dominar del todo la situación y mantener la idea de un jefe genial, mientras ella trabajaba tranquila respaldada por el mejor sujeto que podría conocer y estimar jamás: un invento. Su invento. Era loco. Era arriesgado. Demencial, se horrorizó Murphy ante la sola idea cuando por teléfono decidió comentárselo. **

**Arriesgado pero no del todo mal, opinó Berenice que odiaba cómo los hombres se apoderaban de todos los ámbitos mientras las mujeres quedaban relegadas a un segundo plano. Pero no porque Berenice pensara que ella no buscaba lo que todas entonces, un marido rico y un matrimonio siendo mantenida por el hombre adinerado una veintena de años y dos o tres niños después; sino porque sabía que Laura ya había incorporado a su tremendo cerebro la idea y nada la detendría. Y sabía que su mejor amiga no planeaba de inmediato tener un marido e hijos sin haberse realizado al menos de manera sostenida un buen tiempo ejercitando lo que era: una detective. **

**Laura no soñaba ni con el príncipe encantado, ni con el vestido blanco o los votos matrimoniales. Ella quería otra cosa para su vida. Siempre lo había declamado a quien quisiera oírla y por eso había huido de Connecticut, de su casa materna y establecido su base en Los Angeles, en el extremo totalmente opuesto del mapa para poder hacer lo que realmente había estado soñando mientras como toda una señorita de su clase se graduaba con honores en Stanford. Matemáticas. Humm…claro que sí! Laura siguió los dictados naturales de la vida regular de una chica de 18 años que -terminada la preparatoria- seguía la universidad pero ya se había dedicado a investigar cosas y era lo que solía hacer con cada espécimen del sexo masculino que las asediaba en los tiempos universitarios sin otro fin que llevarlas a la cama. Hasta en Havenhurst se había dedicado a rechazar de plano los avances de Clay Platt, ese morocho perturbador de sonrisa compradora y ojos pícaros que la miraba embobado. Lo que Berenice no sabía era lo que había pasado cuando Laura se graduó porque ella había logrado que su familia le pagara la clásica aventura de un año sabático en Europa... Roma, Francia, con amigas acorde a esos tiempos recorriendo como turista todos los lugares extraordinarios y bellos que una señorita debía conocer antes de obligadamente sentar cabeza. Laura en cambio, había conocido a Wilson pero nunca le habló de él en términos que Berenice pudiera suponer que fue importante. Wilson era todo lo opuesto a Laura, quien no hizo el viaje soñado a Europa porque no tenía recursos para hacerlo, su padre las había abandonado cuando ella cumplió 16 años y ya tenía una hermana de 18 recién casada entonces lo ideal para Laura fue irse a vivir a Los Ángeles antes de que ella fuera carne de casamiento como su hermana Frances. Wilson nunca trascendió a sus conversaciones con Berenice por amigas que fueran. Berenice sabía que Laura había estado comprometida o al menos muy involucrada con alguien luego de la graduación y que eso había significado algo muy trascendente de lo cual evitaba hablar. Pero respetó el silencio de su amiga. Decidió apoyarla con lo del jefe inventado y se ofreció para la logística. ¿Pero...cómo sería ese jefe ficticio? Algo le dijo que iban a divertirse muchísimo manteniendo la treta. **

**Laura sintió que con el apoyo incondicional de Berenice tenía como para comenzar. El jefe tendría las cualidades que siempre había admirado en los hombres: Integridad, honestidad, comprensión… Sería un hombre de edad mediana, o quizás cercano a los cuarenta, atildado, supuestamente muy bien vestido, de excelentes modales y con una sagacidad única. Trabajaría en calidad de asesor no involucrándose en los casos porque prefería ceder su lugar a los jóvenes aspirantes que supuestamente había formado. Como era comprensivo y de mente abierta, confiaba ciegamente en las cualidades investigativas de Laura Holt y la enviaría al trabajo con toda la seguridad de que ella se desempeñaría de manera brillante. **

**Volvió a acariciar las letras metálicas donde relucía "Remington". Vaya! Un nombre contundente. Firme. Fuerte. ¿Quién en estos tiempos se llamaba Remington? Hummm…definitivamente, ese ERA el nombre del falso jefe. Encantada con la idea tomó el periódico ya que no la convencieron Smith, ni Jackson, Phillips o Johnson que eran los apellidos más comunes de la guía telefónica. La primera noticia que vea me dará el apellido, pensó. Ya que había optado por Remington, el apellido debía ser corto. Algo como Cooper, Flint, Moore….Dios! Suenan como actores! No, actores no! Se reprendió a sí misma. En eso estaba cuando vio que los Pittburgs Steelers habían ganado un campeonato. Steelers…Steel…hizo la asociación inmediata inglesa de acero inoxidable…Stainless Steel…y para que lo de la máquina de escribir no se confundiera o fuera causa de bromas de mal gusto, tomó de los Steelers para el apellido, hasta la tercera "e" Había nacido REMINGTON STEELE INVESTIGATIONS.**


End file.
